Christmas Tree Theft
by MikeBlazeSinian
Summary: Here's my SWAT Kats Christmas fanfic for 2013. An old enemy tries to ruin Christmas as revenge against the SWAT Kats. It's up to them to save the holiday and stop him! Rated K-plus for minimal profanity. Oneshot.


**Title: Christmas Tree Theft**

**Author: MikeBlazeSinian**

**Rating: K+ (Minimal Language)**

**Summary: An old enemy tries to ruin Christmas as revenge against the SWAT Kats. It's up to them to save the holiday by stopping him!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _SWAT Kats_. It is owned by Hanna-Barbera and its staff. The themes are being used for my own enjoyment and no profit is being made in the process. I do, however, own Mike.**

**Author's Notes: This is my first attempt at a fanfic that fits better within the canon of the show than my previous writings (both "Thoughts of a Shambled Kittenhood" and all works unshared).**

* * *

Jake and Chance were competing in their secret hangar. Chance was beating Jake in a strength challenge, where they were seeing which of them could hold a 50-pound dumbbell above their head for a longer time. Chance looked at Jake's trembling form, and laughed. "Come on, Jake," he said. "Don't be such a kitten."

Jake's breathing grew heavier. "Easy for you to say, Tiger," he said. His arms writhed so much that he couldn't help but drop the dumbbell. He sighed as he sat down on the floor. "Phew," he said, wiping his forehead with a towel. "I think I need some agrocite supplements for Christmas, buddy."

Chance set his dumbbell on a table, having barely broken a sweat. "Only if you're a good partner," he said, offering Jake a paw.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jake said, taking his friend's paw and standing up. "You know better than I do that you can rely on me for partnership."

Just as the two toms began to head upstairs, the klaxon sounded. "Speaking of partnership," Chance said as he jogged to the intercom. He slammed the button next to the speaker. "Yes, Ms. Briggs?"

"The city Christmas tree has been uplifted by a hijacked Enforcer chopper!" Callie's voice said over the speaker.

"Did you see who was piloting it?" Jake asked.

"No," Callie said. "The windows were completely blacked out, so we don't know who stole the chopper. Sorry, Razor!"

"No matter who it is," Jake said.

"We're on our way!" Chance and Jake said simultaneously. They dropped the line and rushed to their lockers. "Who the hell would be enough of a scrooge to steal MegaKat City's Christmas tree?" Chance asked as he put his flight suit on.

"Beats me, pal," Jake said, applying his own flight suit. The two toms, now T-Bone and Razor, jumped into the TurboKat.

Moments later, the TurboKat flew out of its underground runway, and into the MegaKat City skies. Within a minute, the SWAT Kats obtained a lock on the runaway chopper. "Can you try to spot who's flying that thing, Razor?" T-Bone asked as he flew closer.

"Give me one moment," Razor said, slipping his x-ray glasses over his eyes. "Looks like the Christmas tree thief is," he said, zeroing in on the cockpit of the chopper. What he saw made him surprised. "Chopshop?"

"Chopshop?" T-Bone said. "We took that laughing hyena out of commission in 3 minutes! How does he think he's any better now?"

"You got me, pal," Razor said, removing the glasses. He configured a grappling hook to be launched on his weapons panel. "Launching grappling hooks!"

The chopper flew forward, but T-Bone advanced the TurboKat quicker, and the hooks caught on to the chopper's blades. "Too easy," T-Bone said, lowering the chopper to the ground.

"You think I'm going down that easily, SWAT Kats?" Chopshop's voice said over the TurboKat's radio. "You're wrong! Just try and get me this time!" He closed the transmission with his abhorrent laugh, and cut the wire used for Razor's grappling hooks.

Razor watched the chopper fly away, the tree still dangling from it. "He didn't just do that!" He said.

"I'm afraid he did, bud," T-Bone said, following the chopper.

"Those were my last two, T-Bone!" Razor said, configuring another weapon.

"You can make more later," T-Bone said, now taking the TurboKat directly above Chopshop's helicopter. He saw a missile race towards the TurboKat, and lifted it up.

"Octopus missile, away!" Razor said, firing at the approaching missile. They exploded on contact with each other, and T-Bone lowered the TurboKat.

The two aircrafts weaved in and out of buildings, Chopshop trying to lose T-Bone. After a couple minutes, they reached the open ocean. "T-Bone!" Razor said. "I'm going to breach that chopper, and stop Chopshop from the inside!"

"Are you insane, Razor?" T-Bone asked, dodging laser blasts from the helicopter. "You could get killed down there!"

"I could get killed up here just as easily," Razor said, pressing the button to open the hatch on the underside of the TurboKat.

Razor dropped down onto the windshield of the chopper. "Keep radio contact at all times, partner," T-Bone said through the headset. Razor punched a hole in the blackened windshield, and threw himself feet first at Chopshop. He knocked the hyena out of his seat. "It's over, Chopshop!" Razor said.

"Not even close, SWAT Kat!" Chopshop said as he raised his laser gun at Razor.

Razor raised his arm and fired a Bola Missile from his glovatrix before Chopshop could fire his gun. The missile wrapped him up tight, and the laser was shot at the ceiling of the chopper. "I beg to differ," Razor said, flying the helicopter back over land.

After a few moments, Razor stopped flying, and grabbed a hold of Chopshop. "Here's your stop!" He said as he kicked the hyena out the door.

* * *

Mike drove a VT stock car out of the infield garage at MegaKat Central Speedway. There was no race, but he was asked to use his BMC car to finish decorating the city Christmas tree. He turned onto the exit road when something dropped out of the sky, and it landed in his path. He slammed the brakes and undid his safety gear. "What happened here?" He asked himself as he slipped out of the car.

The mass at his feet looked familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on where he saw it. "Looks like I'll be taking you to the Enforcers," he said as he reached down to pick up the life form.

"Put me down now!" Chopshop said, writhing in Mike's grip. "I will use force!"

"Tied up much?" Mike said as he dropped him in his car. "You can go to hell with that one." Out of breath, Mike went to the driver's side. He slipped back into his seat, redid the safety gear, and drove out of the venue.

Mike drove to Enforcer Headquarters, which was only two right turns away from the speedway. He stopped in front, and Commander Feral walked out of the building. Mike lifted the visor on his helmet. "Here you go, Commander," he said.

Feral reached into the car, and pulled Chopshop out the right window. "Thank you, Michael," he said before walking back into the building.

Mike drove down the road further, before weaving through some buildings. He turned right at a stoplight to see City Hall to the left. Everyone was gathered around the massive Christmas tree in the road.

Callie walked up next to Mike's car. "Hey, Mike," she said. "Glad you could make it. What do you think of it?"

Mike looked towards the Deputy Mayor. "Looks good so far," he said, shifting his glance to the TurboKat landing on the other side of the tree.

"Thanks," Callie said before returning to the steps beside City Hall.

Mike drove around the tree to see the SWAT Kats. They saw him coming, and stopped their task for a moment. "Mike!" T-Bone said. "Ready to finish the process?"

"Once you're finished," Mike said. "Garland's not on it yet!"

"Be ready in three minutes," T-Bone said as he and Razor reentered the TurboKat. Mike watched as they took off, the gold garland hanging from the bottom, and made circles around the tree. The promised 3 minutes later, the TurboKat landed in the same spot. Razor popped the roof of the jet. "Hit it, Mike!" He said.

"Here's to another year in the history books!" Mike said, flooring both pedals of his car. He initiated his best burnout, spitting fake snow up from the ground onto the tree. He drove out a little bit, maintaining the burnout, to drop the snow higher on the tree. He whipped the car around, and burned out to the other side, sending snow up the side of the tree. He repeated the process for the other half of the tree. Once he returned to his original spot, he turned off the engines, removed his safety gear, and left the car.

The SWAT Kats left the TurboKat, and Callie left the front steps of City Hall. All four Kats stood at the base of the tree in a line.

"Thanks, SWAT Kats fans, for giving us another great year of new challenges!" T-Bone, Razor, and Callie said, directly into the camera.

"And for bringing me into the big picture," Mike said, looking the same way.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" All four said as the camera panned out to show the whole tree.

"Oh, and one more thing," Mike said as the screen faded to black. "Let's not forget all of the other likable fan-made characters that have appeared and been used this year. Props to their creators."

* * *

**Merry Christmas, SWAT Kats fans! Let's make the fandom even better in 2014!**


End file.
